Treat You Better
by lindsayandhalstead
Summary: One-shot. Linstead AU where they meet at a hotel attending a leadership conference.


**A/N: All characters are fictional. Any resemblance to a real life person is purely coincidental (you'll know why I needed this disclaimer).**

 **I hope you enjoy this. It's been a long time in the making, and yesterday it finally felt finished.**

 **R &R :)**

* * *

She's not sure if it's possible to have a heart attack out of boredom, but she's pretty sure she's about to. It's Friday night, and she is stuck at a leadership conference. Her co-worker ditched her the second they got there to go hook up with some chicks, as he so politely put it. Maybe chivalry is dead. Maybe she ought to abandon hope.

Of course, she could go to bed early, stare at the ceiling until finally falling asleep, but it seems somehow pathetic. Somehow less pathetic than sitting in a bar alone on her second martini playing with her olive.

Her only source of entertainment is the stranger sitting two seats away from her. Tall, handsome, and he's been on the phone all night, or at least since she got there. It's all very amusing. From what she can tell, he successfully convinced his brother Will that he's spending the weekend in Europe, and is now making a call to someone about a business retreat.

She rolls her eyes when he starts muttering something under his breath to the person on the other end. It must be her tenth eye roll this evening, but at least she's being entertained. He's not happy with something the other person had said, and she can almost imagine how badly he wishes he had a flip phone, so he could dramatically close it, while he has to make do with a dramatic press of the _End call_ button.

She crosses her legs on the barstool and checks her phone for messages. When she looks up, there is a fresh martini waiting for her.

"Excuse me, but I didn't order this."

"He did." The bartender discretely points with his head.

She looks over, and realizes that the handsome stranger has finally stopped making calls. She feels his eyes drill into her, accompanied by an amused expression. He moves closer and slides into a stool next to her.

"Extra olives for the lady," he orders to the bartender with a confidence that vibrates not only through her, but through entire room. He chuckles at her surprise. "What? I pay attention."

She smiles against her will. She thinks of leaving, him and the drink, and going up to her room, but something in his voice makes her stay.

So, finally manage to put the phone away?" She teases, knowing he knows she's been eavesdropping the whole evening.

"God, don't even start. I hate making calls."

She chuckles. "Me too. I'm Erin."

"Jay."

Two hours and about five martinis later, Erin doesn't remember the last time she's had so much fun. Somehow, he makes her laugh more than anyone else she knows. She doesn't really know how or when his hand ends up on her leg, his eyes penetrating hers in search of permission (or lack of it). She doesn't know how many drinks later he tells the waiter to put it on his tab.

But she is kissing him, or he's kissing her, and they're moving towards the elevator, and all the pent-up frustration bubbles to the surface, because this gorgeous man is kissing her like she hasn't been kissed in a while. She pushes him into the small space of the elevator, and he groans when his back hits the wall behind him. The elevator door thuds shut, with a dinging sound accompanying it.

Her hands take a hold of his face, while she presses her lips against his and slides her tongue into his hot wet mouth. Her scent is a mixture of wild flowers, vodka and female arousal and it is driving him insane. His hands work frantically to remove her blazer, and in return, she removes his and lets it pool on the floor next to her stilettos.

He yanks her pencil skirt up, desperate to feel more skin. She responds with a moan, when his skilled fingers caress the back of her thighs. It feels like torture and heaven, all at once. Only vaguely, she registers that he presses a button, but no matter what floor he's on, she doubts they'll get there in time. Especially when his strong arms pick her up, making her wrap her legs around his waist for balance. He elicits a groan when pressing into her, hard and ready.

"Fuck," she mumbles into his mouth when she feels his fingers trace the hem of her lacy panties. He puts her down for long enough to slide her skirt even higher up. His hand slips between her thighs and she parts her legs to grant him access. He pushes the lace to the side, and feels her body shudder when he slips a finger inside her. She tries to quiet herself in vain, and he smiles knowingly, adding another finger.

He moves his fingers inside her, driving her closer and closer to that edge she so desperately wants to plunge over.

"Hurry," she whispers with a ragged breath, unable to withstand the physical urge to feel him inside her. All reservations fall aside, and the instant her impatient hands free him from his pants, he pushes her against the mirrored wall, and slams into her. His breaths against her neck tickle her skin as he moves with reckless abandon, chasing the same thing she is.

The wall behind her is hard, and so are his movements. Hard and fast. She loves it. The pleasure building up inside of her takes away any discomfort she might feel. His deep thrusts mix with her shallow breaths, and she throws her head back. Catching a glimpse in the mirror, she sees two people completely lost in the insatiable desire.

That's the last thing she sees, before she reaches the peak and her vision clouds along with her mind. For a moment, there is only pleasure in the world, and he continues thrusting into her until she feels him come, and his face nuzzles into her neck.

She feels her legs go limb after, and she's thankful for the support of his hands, still holding her. Her head snaps up, hearing the distinct ding of the elevator and she can't believe it all ended so fast. She stands there, with her skirt around her waist, and him still inside of her, already wanting more.

He withdraws himself, pulling his pants up and buckling. The door to the elevator is open to a luxurious suite. He grins, picking up the scattered clothes and pulls her inside.

She smiles, knowing this night is far from over.

* * *

She is awakened to the sound of the hotel phone ringing. He's wrapped around her, obviously oblivious to the annoying sound, so she reaches for the phone and answers it.

" _I'm just calling to tell you that your kayak excursion starts in an hour."_

The kayak excursion? She vaguely remembers lying in bed and talking about water sports, sometime between rounds three and four, while they were raiding the mini bar. Her body feels sore in the places she didn't know she had any muscles to begin with. The memory of them calling down to reception between fits of laughter comes back. They signed up for a kayak excursion.

"Thanks," she murmurs and hangs up, the hangover already starting to claw its way into her head. She reaches to the nightstand and grabs the bottle of water, promptly set up there.

"Wake up," she nudges him slightly and he groans in reply. He's sprawled over the huge bed, one god-like looking man. He looks even better in the light of day, which is more than she can say for most of the men she's had casual sex with.

She leans forwards, pressing a hot kiss on his cheek. "Good morning," she breathes into his ear and that wakes him up. He opens his deep blue eyes and grins, before realizing the headache and closing them again.

"The kayak excursion starts in an hour."

She gets dressed hastily, picking the clothes up from the floor. The blouse is wrinkled, and she can't find any of her underwear, but her room is just a couple of floors down. He's on the phone when she slips out of the room, yearning for the hot shower to relax her sore muscles.

She goes to the excursion. It's the only one available, and she always wanted to try kayaking. Or that's what she tells herself.

The sunglasses protect her from the scorching sun, and the brightness that still doesn't feel good, even after two aspirins she took. The bus ride drags on forever, and she nods off a little while the strict-looking instructor is explaining some of the basics.

She notices him immediately, sporting the look that's not unlike hers. The Ray-Ban aviators and light white button down make him look even hotter than the suit he wore last night. He looks so different in casual attire. She imagines she does too. The memory of their bodies wrapped around each other invades her thoughts, causing her cheeks to flush. She pushes it aside quickly.

He grins slightly when he sees her, and the instructor raises his voice impatiently.

"So, we'll work in pairs. I guess I don't have to tell you about the importance of team work. I'll demonstrate with my colleague and then it will be your turn to try."

There is about ten of them all together, but most of them are pairs and judging by the looks the instructor shoots at them, he probably thinks they're together. They both look like hell, their sunglasses still on their faces, and their faces serious. The fresh air works wonders though, so by the time they have to try they feel slightly better.

"You two, hungover lovebirds." She shoots him a dirty look and wills herself not to blush, while Jay snickers in her direction.

"Not lovebirds," he assures the instructor, not even bothering to negate the first part of his sentence. Despite his bad mood, he helps her get into the kayak.

"What a gentleman," she mutters under her breath, knowing perfectly well he's able to hear her. He rolls his eyes, and she bites her lip. He looks as if he just walked out of Hugo Boss commercial. Or an adult movie.

"You have to row at exactly the same time," the instructor tells them. "Find your rhythm. Sync it."

"Oh, I think we already did," Jay says quietly, and grins. It's her turn to roll her eyes as they try to row. The rhythm they found last night is, well, not there anymore. They try to sync, but the more they try, the more they rock the boat. They vaguely register that the instructor is shouting something at them, before they hear a splash, and better yet, feel the cold water all around them. She kicks to the surface, coughing and gasping for air.

"Not the best performance." No kidding, Mr. smart instructor. She feels Jay next to her, as they swim to the curb and get out, both soaked in water.

"I'd tell you to go again, but I think we're already getting a free show," the smartass of their instructor comments. At that she looks down, and see that her white shirt is almost see-through now that it's wet. She blushes, quite unable to avoid it, even though she is wearing the top of her bathing suit underneath. She suspects he's gloating next to her, but she feels his arms on her back, guiding her away.

"Let's get out of here." His voice sounds almost sympathetic, and she's quickly reminded why she ended up in a room with him in the first place. Of course, it's entirely possible that he has some sort of an ulterior motive for wanting to get away, and she honestly doesn't care. His wet body is pressing into her from behind, and she recalls the feeling of those strong arms around her. Who knew this working weekend would take such a turn.

He manages to get them a ride back, and they remain silent all the way back.

She doesn't object when he presses the number of his suite in the elevator. The tension in the small space is nearly unbearable, the memories of what they did here last night playing in their heads.

When the elevator opens to the familiar room, he motions her inside.

"We should get you out of these clothes," he murmurs. The mixture of desire and worry in his voice is weirdly arousing. It's almost unbelievable to see he cares, despite the fact she's just a one-night stand. Or soon to be two-night, she hopes.

"You're right. I wouldn't want to catch a cold," she teases, her voice lower and raspy.

He takes a step closer, invading her personal space. He takes another, making her take one back, until she feels the wall behind her. She lets out a breathy sound when her back connects to the hard surface, and he grins. This won't take long.

He discards his button down, and lets her hands settle on his chest. She's biting her lip and it's slowly driving him crazy. She grins back up at him and pulls her own shirt over her head.

Her hair is still wet, even though she tried to wring out the water, and it falls down to her shoulders, creating a startling contrast to the warmth of the air. She feels the familiar ping of pain in her lower stomach, and marvels at the fact that she can't seem to get enough of him.

He's done waiting. Pulling her away from the wall, he kisses her. His mouth is hot on hers. Unyielding. She can feel the already growing erection when his hips grind against hers in a desperate attempt for friction.

Somehow, she ends up face down on the edge of the bed. He pulls her pants over her butt, massaging her slowly in the process. Her moan is muffled by the comforter, and the fact that she can't see what he's doing excites her beyond measure. She pushes herself up a little but doesn't make an attempt to turn around. He's a stranger, but instinct tells her he wouldn't hurt her.

She hears the sound of a zipper coming undone, and then she feels his strong hands on her behind again. Slowly, he pulls off the lace, enjoying in teasing her.

A loud moan she lets out in desperation makes him chuckle. Then, as she's about to tell him to stop being a tease, he enters her in one swift movement. It takes them both a second to adapt, and then he starts moving. First, it's with slow, lazy strokes, and then it's a blur of almost animal need, until she feels the world dissolve around her.

And as he joins her, nearly collapsing on top of her, he can't help but wonder what will happen when the weekend ends.

* * *

"So…"

"So…"

"I mean, we both knew it would end at some point, right?"

"Yeah. No regrets though," he says, referring to the weekend of earth-shattering sex they had. She forces a smile, even though for some reason, she doesn't feel particularly joyful.

"Maybe we'll cross paths again," she tries.

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

* * *

"What is up with you today?"

"Leave her, she met a mysterious stranger at that conference, and had wild sex with him all weekend," Gabby explains. "I'd be bummed if it ended too."

"Wait, what? Say again? Erin Lindsay? Hooked up? With a stranger?"

Erin rolls her eyes, but her friend's reaction isn't that surprising. She rarely does anything spontaneous. Maybe she has been stuck in a rut for a while. Ever since her engagement broke off, she had been reluctant to do anything wild.

"He's not a stranger. His name is Jay Halstead." She Googled him that morning, and found out he owns his own company. She shows them a picture and they both sigh.

"He's dreamy. Are you gonna see him again?"

Erin shrugs. "Maybe at the next conference. It's in two months." But she knows that it's a long shot, and even if she does see him again—two months is more than enough time to completely move on from a one-night stand. She's preparing herself for the possibility that he might not be alone the next time she sees him.

* * *

It turns out he is alone. And looking more handsome than she remembers in the board shorts in a colour matching his eyes. The first time she lays eyes on him this time is in a hotel beach bar, because this time, the conference is being held at the Ritz Carlton beach resort in Naples.

Even though the place is crawling with snobby rich people, it's one of Erin's favourite locations. There is just something about the proximity of the ocean that she can't resist.

"Excuse me, but I didn't order this," he explains politely to the bartender, and she can't help but remember that how people treat waiters tells a lot about their personality. And even though she hasn't gotten to know much about him (there wasn't that much time left between all the wild sex), she has a feeling she would like him if she did.

She grins at the familiar sentence, and approaches the bar. "I did."

He shakes his head in disbelief and offers her a sincere smile. "I was afraid I'd never see you again."

It's like being reunited with someone she's known her whole life, and she can't help but wonder if this has gone beyond the limits of _just casual sex._ She's about to tell him she was afraid of the same thing, when the corner of her eye catches a familiar figure.

"Shit!"

"What is it?"

"Don't look now, but the man at your 10 o'clock is my ex. Ex fiancé. With his new fiancée. That he cheated on me with."

He looks at her like she's stupid. What kind of idiot would cheat on her with _that._ He makes a quick decision and slips his hand into hers, moving closer. It's not hard to pretend as he spent the last two and a half months imagining this moment.

She eyes him gratefully, especially because Chad and his blonde thing head their way.

"Erin? Oh, my god, what a surprise," the man enthusiastically greets her. She rolls her eyes, and nods. "What on Earth are you doing here? Probably that conference thing. right? You only ever saw work."

"Actually, we're here to get away from the world for a bit," Jay offers seriously, setting his hand on her thigh to leave no doubts about why they're really here. "Right, babe?"

She nods, beaming at him, and reaches up to kiss him. She is so making it up to him for this later.

"Well, who would've thought you'd have moved on so quickly from our engagement," Chad comments, sulking a little, and it takes every self-controlled bone in Jay's body not to push him into the pool to remind him that he moved on first.

"Moving on to bigger and better things," she says, winking. She intentionally emphasizes the word _bigger_ , because she knows Chad was always insecure about his size (with a good reason, she thinks, now that she's met Jay).

"Right, well I hope you two enjoy your… uh… romantic retreat."

"Oh, we will," Jay assures. "Actually, babe, why don't we try the water? It looks refreshing. It was pleasure meeting you both."

She looks at him, confused, until he picks her up and walks them towards the ocean, making her let out high-pitched screams against her will.

"Don't you dare drop me!"

"But I do so enjoy seeing you wet," he says, chuckling, his voice laced with a sexual innuendo. That brings back the memory of Jay, buried inside her from behind. She doesn't have time to blush, before he drops her into the ocean. The squeal she lets out would be labelled as typical for women by many, and it makes him laugh even harder.

Breaking the surface, she spits out water and glares at him.

"Exactly as I remember you."

Her witty comment is cut off by his kiss, and honestly, when he stops kissing her, she doesn't remember her own name, much less what she was going to reply.

* * *

"We met at a friend's wedding, and immediately hit it off," she explains. "He always complained about how much I worked, and how I never had time for him, though it was not true. I made time whenever I could. He asked me to marry him. I don't even know why I said yes. I guess I convinced myself it was the right thing to do."

She reaches down to the platter on the bed, and stuffs another strawberry in her mouth. If this started as a play-pretend, the romantic retreat part quickly became as true as it could. She washed the strawberry down with a sip of a champagne he has ordered to celebrate them meeting again after two rounds on the big soft bed. She likes his priorities.

Looking down on the white satin sheets she's wrapped in, she avoids his gaze. It's too understanding, and she doesn't deserve it. "I wasn't without fault in our relationship," she admits. "But if he wasn't happy, she should've just said so, before cheating on me."

"He broke your heart?" He asked softly.

"I think he broke my pride," she says honestly. Lately, she's been wondering if what she felt for Chad was love, or if she was just young and naïve. Because somehow, the butterflies in her stomach she feels now can't compare in the slightest.

"Sometimes, that can be worse."

"You must think I'm so stupid. He cheated on me for months before I realized it."

"No. Never. The world is—a scary place. Trusting people takes a certain amount of courage. I'm sorry you got yours squashed." His finger lifts her chin up gently. "The only stupid in this scenario is him. Believe me. Who has you, and lets you walk away?"

She opens her mouth and closes them. "You did." The words are playful, but she still regrets them the second they leave her mouth. His answer surprises her.

"Not the mistake I ever intend to repeat," he assures her. "Would it be okay, if I visited you sometimes? In Chicago?"

"I'd like that."

* * *

"Ms Lindsay, there is a gentleman here to see you."

She walks into her office to find him there, looking sort of out of place, but at the same time like he's exactly where he belongs. She smiles, knowing her day is just about to get a whole lot better.

"Clear my schedule for the day."

"But you have lunch with Mr…"

"Re-schedule. I'm taking the rest of the day off."

She takes him down to the waterside, after stopping at home for a change of clothes.

"You didn't have to do that," he mentions.

"Contrary to popular belief, I take time for the things that are important." After a while she adds, "I'm glad you came."

"I said I would."

"People say a lot of things."

"That's true. But I don't make promises I don't keep."

"Good to know. So, I told you all about my engagement fiasco, so it's your turn to disclose your sordid past."

"Full disclosure. I'm not a saint. But there hasn't been a lot of women I've had a real connection with. Only one really. Her name was Allie. She was my childhood girlfriend, and we carried it out into our twenties. We grew up together, so it was hard realizing we weren't meant for each other. It ended amicably. I still see her sometimes on holidays. Nothing else worth mentioning." He pauses. "You? Besides the jackass?"

"One. His name was Kelly. There was something, or there might have been, but the timing was awful."

They walk along the river, while he tells her about his family—his damaged relationship with his father, the brother who's the surgeon (the one he convinced he was in Europe that night). And she tells him about her friends—Gabby, Kim and Adam, and her foster parent Hank, who is the only family she has left. They talk about work they have in common, and the one they don't. It warms her up when she sees how passionate he is about his business. Before they realize it, the day is over and he has to head back. A bitter-sweet kiss they share tingles in her toes for the week to come, and this time she tells him to call.

She doesn't even manage to come home before the phone rings for the first time.

* * *

"This is Jay. Jay this is Gabby and Kim, my two best friends, and this is Adam, the annoyance I have to put up with."

Adam makes a face at her that she retaliates in full. Jay chuckles, and they make small talk until she has to go to the restroom. She's not too far away, so she can clearly hear her friends threaten Jay with castration if he tries to pull anything like Chad ever did before. Gabby even uses her intimidating voice, and Ruzek mentions he owns a gun.

Her heart flutters when he assures them that if he's ever stupid enough to hurt Erin, or let her go, he'd be happy to let them. That's the moment she knows she's totally in love with him.

It doesn't help that by the time she comes back, he's somehow stolen the hearts of all of her friends. The soft tugging at her heartstrings is dangerous, but as a business woman she knows well that there is no reward without a risk.

* * *

The slow strokes and the cool feeling of the water bring her a nostalgic feeling. She's always liked swimming, and a pool was one of the few demands she made while searching for a place. The chill outside reminds her that the autumn is just around the corner. There won't be many more of these this year, so she enjoys it while she still can.

She doesn't see him. She feels his eyes burn into her body, and tries not to shiver when they do. He still looks at her like it's the first time, like that first night. Who would have thought a one-night stand would ever turn into this? Confidently she pulls herself up with the help of the ladder, noticing he's sneaking a peek over his Ray-Bans. He throws her a towel, and she catches it gratefully.

"I thought you wouldn't be back till Saturday," she murmurs, leaning down for a quick kiss.

"I cleared the rest of my week for you." He stands up, pulling her in for a real kiss—the one that still makes her lightheaded. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Did you have something in mind?" She starts, just as a little figure runs into Jay's leg and doesn't let go.

"Daddy's home!"

He picks their little girl up, covering her in kisses, and the giggles she lets out fill Erin's heart with joy. He always makes sure to spend enough time with them, even though they're both busy a lot. But they agreed that family comes first, and neither of them has wavered on that. And the spontaneous surprises like this one make their life just spicy enough to never get bored.

He pulls Erin into him with their daughter resting her little head on his shoulder, and they walk into their house together.

"Just this," he says, and she silently agrees. There is no better way to spend a long weekend than snuggled into her husband on the couch, watching Finding Nemo for the hundredth time.

The promise he made her that day in the hotel bed comes back into her mind. There is not a day that goes by that she doesn't feel thankful that she went to have that drink in the bar. That was the first promise he made.

He never broke it.


End file.
